Hot Guys in HOT SCENES Yaoi Edition
by Sesshomarumate10
Summary: More and MORE Sexy guys in hot scene but this time yaoi is taking over. Love feedback.
1. Introduction

This is a series of scenes that deals with hot guys in HOT SCENES(Yaoi Edition). Pretty much just random fantasies readers may have with this guys from anime soom such as Inuyasha, Death Note, Black Blood Brothers,Bleach, Blood Plus,and much more. Even games such as Final Fantasy, Naruto, Devil May Cry, and others. It written in third preson. SO PLEASE ENJOY. i LOVE GOOD FEEDBACK. WARNING: Language, sexual content, and violence.

.


	2. Itachi X Gaara X Sasuke

Chapter One Itachi X Gaara X Sasuke

"It's a killer being dead."

"Tell me about it."

Two vampires sat complaining at a vamp bar off of the coast of Colombia. "Cold by Static X" was blasting through the speakers.

"It almost sun rise, time to turn in." One vampire said as the both paid for their drinks and walking to their car.

Itachi drove the car as Sasuke rode in the passenger's seat.

"Do you wanna have so fun before we sleep for the day?" Itachi smiled at his brother's suggestion.

"You still hungry?"

"Yeah, plus that AB positive was cold." Itachi chuckled. They arrived at their mansion in ten minutes with Itachi's speeding problem. They pulled into their garage and parked the car. A young male figure at the age of 19 waited for them when they got out.

"Welcome home." He said in an angry voice. His eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes should hatred towards them.

Sasuke smiled at him.

"Why so serious?" He asked him giving him a smack on his ass.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped at him.

"Watch it, Gaara. You don't want to get hurt."

"I'm not scared of you guys."

"Awww, that's so cute. I see bravery in your eyes." Sasuke said tugging on Gaara's chains and pulling him inside the house.

"Go easy on him, Sasuke."

"Why? He still doesn't get with he is now."

"He will eventually." Itachi smiled and Sasuke knew exactly what he was smiling about.

"Ewwww brother you are so sick." He said smiling and looking at Gaara.

"Come here, my slave." Sasuke's eyes lit up and cased a spell on Gaara. He gently pulled on his chains but Gaara willingly followed Sasuke up stairs. Itachi closed the garage door and the blinds downstairs before ascending up and following his brother. Sasuke placed Gaara on the floor and walked towards the windows and closed the blinds so the sun would not burn them as they played around.

"What have you done to me? My body wouldn't do as I say." Sasuke laughed.

"That's the spell I put you under. Your body does what we want but you have you on voice and opinion about things to yourself. Itachi thinks it will be more fun to possess you when you have a voice. He is one sick person. I would kill him but her give me eternity life and sex. How could you pass something like that down?" Sasuke said taking off his shirt and shoes, leaving him bear-chested and shoeless.

"You already ready?" Itachi called out from the door way.

"Yep, the spell is on just waiting on you."

"Excellence, why don't you start?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool." Sasuke said walking towards Gaara. He pulls the chain at his neck and lifted him up. He stared into his eyes and commanded.

"Kiss me." And without a second thought Gaara was unwillingly kissing Sasuke as deeply as a never-ending cave. Sasuke pulled at his hair as he let himself into Gaara's mouth. His taste was of him and his brother semen and his saliva. He pulled back seeing their connected juices separate and fall to the ground.

"Umm, you taste…..Ewwww." Sasuke commented. "You're missing something."

"What?" Itachi interrupted.

"More of our semen," Sasuke looked at Gaara. "I want you to suck me until I come."

"No way in hell would I do that!"

"You have no choice. You are still under my spell." Sasuke dragged Gaara over to the edge of the bed. Sasuke sat down in front of him and place his head over his member.

"Remove my underwear." Gaara obeyed.

"Now suck me." Gaara looked at Sasuke and grabbed his member in his hands and began to suck.

"That's a good boy." Gaara's body would only obey Sasuke and Itachi, not him. He was even doing something he would never have dreamt of doing. He started at his tips and worked his way down, all the way down. Sasuke pulled his head up.

"Suck Harder!" and he did. He sucked as hard as humanly possible.

"Oh, yes. That's better."

"Time for me to join." Itachi announced and headed towards the couple. Gaara had his ass in the air so Itachi took this opportunity to play.

"Hey, Sasuke," he said kneeling behind Gaara, pushing his ass up a little bit more.

"What...It…achi. I can't really talk right now…feels so good." Sasuke finished right before Gaara swallowed him all the way down. Sasuke's tip hit the back of his throat. Gaara choked but Sasuke held his head down for a few more seconds, before letting him come up for air.

"Fuck, yes. You are getting better at this." Sasuke said falling back against the mattress and placing his arms over his head as Gaara continued sucking.

"I wonder if Gaara can take one of us today. All we have been doing is watching him get fucked by Daryl." Itachi asked. Gaara groaned.

"You want it?" Itachi asked him, but he couldn't answer cause his mouth was full.

"Just do it, Itachi." Sasuke finalized before grabbing Gaara's blood red hair and hold him down until all his cum came shooting out and into his mouth. He lifted his face.

"Drink it all. I want to see you swallow it." Gaara looked in his eyes and swallowed. Hie warm saltiness rush down his throat and into his system.

"Good boy." He gave him a kiss on his lips before bending him all the way down to the floor. Sasuke grabbed his chains that held his hands and pulled them under his legs to make sure he was all the way down.

"Let him suck you, while I prepare him for you." Sasuke suggested and Itachi moved aside and took his new position in front of Gaara on the floor with him. Since Gaara hands were being held. Itachi guided him by holding his head. Gaara knew what was coming. He opened his mouth and took him deep in his mouth. Sasuke keeled down and started licking around Gaara anus. He spit at it to get it wet and rubbed it in with his tongue.

"Umm….he doesn't taste half bad." Sasuke commented sucking at his rim. Gaara moaned unintentional to the pleasures Sasuke was giving him. It caused a vibration which made Itachi pushed his member deep down his throat almost choking him.

"Oh, yeah." Itachi groaned out under his breath. Sasuke licked his fingers and slid inside him.

"Relax or it's going to hurt more." He told him before pulling out and going back in. Itachi released his member from Gaara's mouth and reposition himself behind Gaara. He watched Sasuke play with his backside.

"Oh, nice virgin ass." Itachi commented pulling Sasuke away and place his head at his entrance. Sasuke walked in front of Gaara and started sucking him off. Itachi inch inside him ever so slowly and pulled out to repeat it again.

Itachi angled his thrusts hitting a nerve within Gaara, causing the red head to cry out.

"Oh, God."

"Umm, seems is enjoying it." Sasuke said continuing to suck him off. Itachi pumped faster and faster and continued until he came to his climax. He made Gaara lick and suck it up off him while Sasuke prepared for his turn. He was a little bit bigger than Itachi width wise so he make sure Gaara was nice and wet for him. Gaara lifted up and Itachi started sucking him up. Sasuke enter slowly and moaned as he pushed into him faster and harder, causing Gaara to cling to him tightly; panting.

Soon Sasuke was pumping wantonly into him. Gaara tensed as he

"Fuck!" Sasuke came and Gaara arched his back as, Itachi sucked him a few more times before Gaara spilled his seed within him.

"That was great." Sasuke said letting Gaara lick up his cum. He pulled away from him and Gaara fell to the floor, weak. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and turned on the music. "Chop Suey by System of a Down." blasted from the speakers. Itachi grabbed Gaara's chains and pulled him into the bathroom with him and Sasuke. They place him into the tub and jump in with him. Sasuke started singing to the song and nodded his head, then looked down at Gaara and smiled showing his fangs.

Gaara then turned his attention to Itachi who too smiled showing his fangs.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked his brother. Gaara looked at them both and began to get scared again. He tried to escape but Sasuke grabbed his neck and crashed down on his neck draining his source of life. Itachi followed and started draining from his leg. Gaara screamed out but wasn't heard over the loud music..

Then he felt his body getting weaker and weaker. His eyes started getting heavy and then everything went black.

The End


End file.
